Mario
Mario & Luigi Sound Selection (マリオ&ルイージ RPG サウンドセレクション) est sorti en septembre 2009. L'album comprend divers morceaux tirés de la série Mario & Luigi. Le tout est composé et arrangé par Yoko Shimomura. Pistes #'Making Travel Plans' (旅のしたくをととのえて) from Superstar saga #:Thème d'écran-titre. #'A Show of Skill!' (お手並み拝見！) from Superstar saga #:Thème de combat. #'An Even Greater Show of Skill!' (更なるお手並み拝見！) from Superstar saga #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Welcome to Beanbean!' (マメーリアへようこそ！) from Superstar saga #:Thème du Royaume de Végésia. #'The Name is Fawful' (その名はゲラコビッツ) from Superstar saga #:Thème de Gracowitz et Graguémona. #'Fawful, Cackletta' (ゲラコビッツ、ゲラゲモーナ) from Superstar saga #:Thème de combat contre Graguémona. #'Stage of the Decisive Battle' (決戦のステージ) from Superstar saga #:Thème de combat contre Bowsémona. #'Final Cackletta' (ラスト・ゲラゲモーナ) from Superstar saga #:Thème du combat final contre Graguémona. #'The Journey's End' (旅の終わり) from Superstar saga #:Thème de fin. #'Hello! Time Travelers' (ハロー！タイムトラベラーズ) from Partners in Time #:Thème d'écran-titre. #'Attack the Enemy' (アタック・ジ・エネミー) from Partners in Time #:Thème de combat. #'Crisis of the Red and Green!' from Partners in Time #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Conclusion's Overture' (最後への序曲) from Partners in Time #:Thème de combat contre la princesse Xhampi. #'One Person's Requiem' (もう一人のレクイエム) from Partners in Time #:Thème du combat final contre la jumelle de la princesse Xhampi. #'Dance with Babies' (ダンス・ウィズ・ベビーズ) from Partners in Time #:Thème de fin. #'To a New Adventure!' (新しい冒険へ！) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème d'écran-titre. #'Oki Doki!!' from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de combat avec les frères Mario. #'Show Time!' (SHOW TIME!) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de combat avec Bowser. #'Tough Guy Alert!' (ちょいと強い奴らに要注意！？) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Fawful is There' (ゲラコビッツがそこにいる) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de Gracowitz. #'The Wind that Blows Over Cavi Cape' (ゲプー岬に吹く風は) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème du Cap Rototo. #'Beachside Dream' (ビーチサイド・ドリーム) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de la Plage Kari-Kari. #'Let's Meet in the Mysterious Forest' (不思議の森で会いましょう) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de la Forêt Foussett. #'Through Thick and Thin at the Plains' (あの草原をどこまでも) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de la Prairie O'Rayon. #'Bowser's Stolen Castle' (うばわれたクッパ城) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème du Château de Bowser. #'Resting at Toad Town' (キノコタウンでひとやすみ) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème du Village des Toad. #'Waltz in the Lake' (ワルツ・イン・ザ・レイク) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème des fonds marins. #'Road that Leads to a Secret' (秘密へと続く道) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème des souterrains. #'Deep Castle' (ディープ・キャッスル) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème du Château de Peach. #'Doctor Toadley' (ドクター・コキノ) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de la clinique du Docteur Toadini. #'The Giant' (ザ・ジャイアント) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de combat avec Bowser en géant. #'The Grand Finale' (イン・ザ・ファイナル) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème du combat final contre l'Astre noir. #'Returning Memories of the Journey' (めぐるめぐる思い出の旅) from Bowser's Inside Story #:Thème de fin. Galerie M&L SS Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) M&L SS Disc.png|Disque M&L SS Booklet1.png|Notice: couverture M&L SS Booklet2.png|Notice: introduction M&L SS Booklet3.png|Notice: playlist et commentaires M&L SS Booklet4.png|Notice: playlist et commentaires M&L SS Obi.png|Preuve d'achat M&L SS Tray.png|Intérieur pochette Catégorie:Musiques